Bleach: Resurgent Phantom
Bleach (ブリーチ, Burīchi; romanized as BLEACH in Japan) is an ongoing manga series authored by Tite Kubo that has appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine since August 2001. This particular Bleach, authored by Kenji Taichō, is a fan-written re-imagining of , released for the on September 15, 2009. The story centres on twins Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudō, with Ichigo Kurosaki, Kaien Shiba, Rōnin Shiba and Seigen Suzunami as primary supporting characters. The story was eventually abandoned in early 2015 but was then resurrected following the retcon undertaken to Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi), with the release of 3rd Phantom: Back to Basics. The story ran separately from the author's primary setting but occasionally the two stories crossed over during Part III, before merging per the beginning of Part IV. Part V is set to see the two stories diverge once more. Overview Following on from their initial Shinigami careers, which saw the twins Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudō do battle with an ancient known as Arturo Plateado, they find themselves propelled one-hundred years into the future. Fujimaru finds himself in modern-day where he meets Ichigo Kurosaki and the now-exiled . Matsuri, however, ends up in with Seigen Suzunami, and the pair are quickly taken under the "protection" of the traitorous . Old faces return and are quite different from those the twins knew previously. Some, however, remember the twins; specifically one Kaien Shiba, and thus the curtain rises on a whole new chapter. Characters Main characters :Note: Below are characters who often serve as the point-of-view characters. *Fujimaru Kudō. *Matsuri Kudō. *Rōnin Shiba. *Kaien Shiba. Supporting characters :Note: Below are characters who appear often but aren't the focus of the chapter. *Kaien Shiba. *Ichigo Kurosaki. *Tōshirō Hitsugaya. *Seigen Suzunami. Antagonists *Arturo Plateado. * . Chapters *3rd Phantom: Back to Basics *3rd Phantom: Back to the Grind Organizations *'Gotei 13.' *' .' *'Privaron Espada.' Auhtor notes Behind the Scenes *The events depicted here contribute significantly to the back-story and history depicted in the alternate world mentioned in Part IV. Certain main characters, such as Kentaro Shiba and the latter's , inhabited this alternate world. *As a re-telling of Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, this particular spin-off occurs during and after the events of the game. As such the events in that game are considered to be canon, including the slight changes made to the actual canon. The main divergence points are: :*Seigen Suzunami was the 5th Division Captain during the events of the game, at the same time Kisuke Urahara was Captain of the 12th Division. However, in the manga storyline, is the captain of the 5th Division for the entire time that Urahara served as a captain, though Shinji was still present in the game with Hollow powers. :* was not taken to Hueco Mundo. Chad, however, has Fullbring effecting both his arms, as shown in-game. :*The takes place, though only the initial stages which have and gauge Ichigo's power. This is followed by 's unsanctioned invasion, which prompts Ichigo and his friends to head to Soul Society for training. Any canon event following Grimmjow's invasion is thus overtaken by the games own canon. :* and his father are stated to be the sole Quincy left alive. Per the game's canon, which overtakes the manga's in this spin-off, the Quincy are essentially extinct. As such the Blood War which comprised the manga's final arc does not take place. This also includes any mention of Ichigo's mother being a Quincy: Ichigo himself is considered no different than the Visored. Zangetsu is the "Old Man" and Hollow Ichigo is merely his Inner Hollow, as observed in the game. *As noted above the events of the 3rd Phantom are considered to be canon. The sole difference however is the fate of Kaien Shiba. Instead of dying as he did in both the manga and the game continuity, Kaien survives and eventually replaces at the latter originally intended. This serves to change certain aspects surrounding the twins as well. Category:Bleach: Resurgent Phantom Category:Storylines Category:Important Terms